When I Look At You
by Melia-J
Summary: Jessica is a strong woman, until it comes to men. Her father left her at a young age, and her boyfriend of four years cheated on her. It will take an aggressive werewolf by the name of Paul, to gain her trust, and show her a little thing called love.
1. The Meeting

**Hey guys this is my 2nd fan fiction, and I really wanted to try a Twilight one. Now this storyline might confuse you because of the time lines. Basically let's just pretend that Eclipse has happened, but Jessica, who is the main character knows nothing about it. Also Jessica, Bella, Edward and Paul are all in the 11th grade, while Jacob is in the 10th. Hope that clears everything up. If you have any other questions just ask, I'll be glad to answer.**

Read and Review

Enjoy :)

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

"Bella," I screamed as I noticed my brunette friend standing near the cafeteria door. I quickened my pace and when I reached her, I noticed that she was waiting for Edward. I'll never forget the first day I ever saw Edward Cullen. His beauty was striking, so much that it almost hurt my eyes to even look at him. And then there was the way he talked. God, you would think he's been on the earth for centuries, but we all know that's impossible. Anyways when my best friend since I was 2 moved back into town, I was ecstatic. I mean I see her on holidays and everything, but it was great to see her everyday again.

"Hey," she said as she smiled wearily. That's Bella for you, to this day, I don't know if I ever saw her smile widely, but I was used to it.

"Hey Edward," I said as I turned to face the pale handsome boy. I noticed that his eyes were amber today; I swear he wears contacts, because a few days ago it was black.

"Hello Jessica, how was your day today?"

I shrugged. Truthfully, it hadn't been that good, and I was just hoping that my day would get better.  
"Okay I guess."

He looked at me, as if he was waiting for the truthful answer, man this guy was good. "Okay I lied, it's been horrible. I think I might have failed my history test, and I have a huge English assignment that is due tomorrow, and I barely started it."

"I could help if you like," Edward offered.

I smiled. Bella was so lucky to have such a loving boyfriend, and sometimes I won't lie, I got a little bit jealous. But she's my best friend, so I was happy for her. "Thanks, but I think I'll actually do this assignment by myself Edward. I mean you have basically done all my other ones."

"Okay, but if you need me just ask. I have Humanities to get too, so I'll see you ladies later," Edward said as he leaned down to give a quick peck to Bella. As soon as he left, Bella and I proceeded to go to our dreaded Mathematics class. It's not like we were bad at math, it was the teacher. This lady gives piles and piles of homework, and let's not mention the tests. We entered, and went to our seats which were located in the 2nd row, two seats away from the front. Bella and I sat beside one another, as we took out our books, to get ready for today's lesson.

"Alright class, please get out your books, and turn to page 256. Today we will be learning how to factor binomials," Mrs. Embridge said. As soon as she turned, I noticed that there was a toilet paper sheet sticking out of her skirt. I couldn't help myself, as I started to laugh hysterically, and was eventually joined by the rest of the class. But since the old hag, has had it out for me since forever, she only noticed me laughing. Personally, I have always thought she was racist, considering that I am like one of the 10 African American students at Forks High School.

"Excuse Ms. Carter, is there something you would like to express."

Either way, if I told her why I was laughing or didn't I knew I was going to get in trouble, so I decided not to tell her and let the witch walk around with toilet paper on her ass. "Nope, there is absolutely nothing I have to say," I said as I gave her an evil grin.

"Very well," a now very angry Mrs. Embridge said, "You can gather your things, and move up to the front seat." Ugh, was she serious, no one ever sat at the front, well except for this nerd couple. I moved my stuff, as I whispered Bella goodbye, and took a seat at the front. I rested my backpack on the empty chair beside me, hoping that someone else would get in trouble, so that way I wouldn't be up at the front alone anymore.

"Now, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she paused to give me a glare, and I only rolled my eyes in return, " Let's begin on how to factor." The lesson lasted for about fifteen minutes, until a knock at the door interrupted her speech. Thank God, I muttered underneath my breath. I turned to look at Bella, who was staring at the door. We heard muffles coming from the principal that sounded like "This is your new student." This was awesome, considering Forks doesn't really get new students regularly, since were such a small and unknown town.

The door opened wider as Mrs. Embridge entered and she was followed by a boy, no wait he looked more like a man. He had this russet skin which looked so flawless and smooth. His head was complete with a short silkily black crop for hair, chocolate brown eyes, and thin, but perfect lips. His head rested on this perfect sculpture, you would call a body, and he really did look as if he were made from rocks. All I know is that I must have looked like an idiot, because I know my jaw was probably hitting the floor right now, as I continued to gaze at him.

"Class, this is our new student, Paul DeRose. Paul, you may take a seat next to Ms. Carter," she said as pointed to me.

Suddenly his gaze found me, and our eyes locked. His eyes bore into my soul, as if he were trying to figure everything there was to know about me. Usually this would make me feel uncomfortable, but his staring didn't seem to bother me in any way. I couldn't ignore the somersaults my stomach was doing, as we continued to stare at one another. However my thoughts were interrupted when I noticed his sudden scowl. Talk about mood swings. His eyes flickered, almost as if he had entered back into reality, and walked slowly to the seat next to me. When he reached there, his smell caught my nose, and it was the most beautiful scent I had ever smelt on a man, well besides Edward of course. I turned in my seat to face him, as I extended my hand.

"Hey," I said as I smiled widely, "I'm Jessica."

Paul turned to gaze at me again, but not the same way he did before. This time it was almost as if he was looking at me in disgust. He looked at my hand but did not take it. "Paul," he replied as he turned to look at the black board, and left my hand still there. Jerk, was all I could think of in my head. I spent the rest of the class paying attention to Mrs. Embridge, which was a first. All through class, I couldn't help but notice that not once did Paul ever look my way again. The bell rang, and he sprung so fast, that he was out the door in two seconds.

"He was uh, definitely a looker," Bella said as we were walking to our lockers. There was no denying that of course, but I wouldn't be agreeing with her out loud.

"No Bella, he's a jerk. I mean did you see the way he just dissed me in class. Talk about being rude."

Bella shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he was just being shy. He is the new kid Jess."

I was just about to reply, until I saw the other Jessica headed towards us. Now she and I may have the same name, but in no way are we alike. First of all she liked Metallica, and I was a Coldplay type of girl. She liked yellow, I love purple. But the most obvious difference between us was that she was a gossip queen, while I minded my own business.

"Hey guys, guess what I just heard," a bubbles Jess said as she reached us.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know, but I'm sure you're going to tell us," I said as Bella laughed.

"You know me so well," Jessica said sarcastically. "But anyways, you know the new kid right, Paul?" She didn't even give me a chance to respond, "Well apparently he just got expelled from the school in the La Push reservation, for getting into a fight, like fist fight, with a teacher! I mean who does that, he's obviously really violent. And get this, before the fight he vandalized the whole school. He has issues man. Oh and apparently he's some sort of man whore, so don't get too close because he's a major player." My other best friend, Jacob Black also went there. I wondered if he knew Paul.

"Well, thanks Jessica for your great information, but did this info actually come from him?" I said as I pulled out my textbooks that I would be taking home tonight for homework and closed my locker.

"Yeah," Bella said, " Because the last thing he would want is rumours circulating around about him, on his first day."

Jessica bit her lip, and I knew that was a sign that these were in fact just rumours. "Well, I can find out if they are true or not. I'm sure someone might know the truth."

_Someone might know the truth_! This girl just never quits. As much as I thought that he was a jerk, I would hate it if someone was talking about me like that.

"Jessica let me give you some advice. If you want to know the truth, just go and ask him!" I said as I slipped my bag on, muttered bye to Bella, and left to go to the school parking lot. I don't even know why I went there, considering that I had no car, but I just felt compelled to.

**Paul's POV**

"Class, this is our new student, Paul DeRose. Paul, you may take a seat next to Ms. Carter," I followed her finger as she pointed to this exotic beauty. I stared at her, taking in her deep chocolate skin that looked so smooth and soft. I wanted to touch her, to hold her at that very moment. How great was it that I would be able to sit beside her, my angel. Then it hit me, shit, did I just imprint? My mood quickly soured, as I walked slowly over to the woman who had just taken over my soul.

"Hey," she said as she smiled widely, "I'm Jessica."

Jessica, I repeated that name over and over in my head. What a beautiful name. Wait, did I just say that. No, no Paul, you have to fight this thing. I tried my hardest to fight the whole imprinting nonsense. So instead of grabbing her hand, I just looked at it and then looked at her to mutter, "Paul."

The bell rang and I ran out the classroom, for I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. I had just imprinted, and I thought I was going mentally insane. Imprinting just doesn't happen to me, a dude who sleeps with as much girls as he can. It only happens to people like Sam and Jared, who are actually good people. I didn't mean to be rude to her though. I didn't hate her, I could never hate her, I just hated the fact that I had imprinted. But still one look at her, and I was in love. I was in love with her curly ponytail and sleek bangs. In love with the way her perfectly shaped lips pouted, and moved when she spoke. She couldn't notice but as I sat beside her, all I could think was about how good she would taste, and how soft those lips would feel on mine. I was in love with every surface of her body, every hair out of place, but most of all I was in love with her soul. I left abruptly and she probably hates me now. But that will all change because I have to get to know her, no wait scratch that. I _need _to know her.

I began to walk across the lot, to the side walk that led me home, when I turned around to get my cell phone out of my back pack pocket, and within the blink of an eye as I turned back around, a large male specimen was standing in front of me. I looked up to stare at this gorgeous mean, whose dark chocolate eyes, again began to stare at me. But I wasn't going to fall for it this time, so I pushed him aside. Well tried too, because the boy barely even moved.

"Excuse me," I hissed.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked. His voice scared me, for it was filled with depth. Even though I was scared, his velvet voice was like music to my ears.

"Oh so now you want to talk to me?" I replied, making eye contact to show him that he couldn't intimidate me. He inhaled what seemed to be a long breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," he started. Paul then extended his hand, " Hi, my name is Paul." I contemplated for a second on whether I should extend my hand also. I slowly raised my hands, until it made contact with his. When it did however, it felt as if my whole hand was on fire. The temperature on Paul was not healthy, and I wondered if he was sick. I opened to say my name, until he interrupted me.

"Jessica. Yea I know," he said.

"You remembered?" I asked bewildered. He muttered something under his breath which sounded like, "I couldn't forget even if I tried." But I wasn't sure if he had said it, so I left it alone. After an awkward moment of silence, I asked him again if he would move out of my way.

"Are you walking home?" he asked. Why does this guy even care about how I'm getting home? One minute he's rude, the next minute he acts as if he cares so much about me. "Yeah," I replied.

Paul glanced up for a second, as he if were deciding on what to say next. He then turned back to look at me, "Let me drive you home."

"Whoa Mister. I get that you're trying to make friends at your new school, but all I know you could be a rapist that's trying to hurt me." I noticed that as soon as the later part of my sentence left my mouth, that I had said something terribly wrong. His face flashed with anger; as his mouth began to twitch, and I swear I saw him shake, literally shake. Maybe this guy really did have an anger problem.

"Hey calm down, I was only joking," I said as I extended my hand to touch his chest. It was if I had some sort of healing power, for as soon as I touched him, he stopped shaking. He closed his eyes, as he again took a deep breath in.

"I would never hurt you Jessica." For some reason, the way he was looking at me, made me believe him. Even the way he was standing in front of me, was almost as if he was protecting me from some evil force that was unknown to me.

I shrugged, "Maybe you wouldn't, but still we barely know each other. I'm not just going to hop into a car with you."

"Fair enough. What's your favourite colour?" he asked me.

"Purple, yours?"

"Silver. Favourite food?"

"Pizza. Yours?"

"Pasta," he replied. This was started to turn into 21 questions, instead he only asked me 10. Thank God he only asked me basic questions, because I was not about to go into my life's history with him.

"So now that we know one another, will you please let me drop you home," Paul asked me. He made it so damn difficult to say no to him.

"I don't think a round of 10 questions qualities as us getting to know each other, Paul." As much as I wanted to go in that car with him, I just couldn't give in that easily. Well that is, until I heard a crackling sound in the sky, and knew what that meant in Forks. Get ready for another thunderstorm folks.

Paul looked up, and smiled, and I swear my heart leapt. His smile, showed his perfect white teeth, and I was hypnotized for a moment, until I shook my head. "Well," he stared, "If you really want to walk in the rain that is just about to come down any second now, then go ahead." With that, Paul turned around, and proceeded to his car, leaving me in the parking lot alone. As if right on cue, the rain started to pour down, and I was forced to run towards Paul and his car, as I yelled his name.

I finally reached him, as his smile grew wider, "Get in," he said. I got in, the same time he did, and I turned to look at him. The rain droplets were tickling down his cheek, and I couldn't help but notice, how sexy he looked wet. For all I knew my hair was probably frizzy by now, but this man just looks better in the rain.

"Are you done staring?" Paul asked, as he again interrupted my thoughts. Shoot he caught me, well how couldn't he. I was staring at him like a love sick puppy.

"I wasn't staring," I replied as I folded my arms, redirected my gaze, and leaned back in the seat. I looked around to find a surprisingly clean car. He laughed at my words, "Whatever you say."

The car radio was playing "Heaven Sent," by Keyshia Cole, and I couldn't help but sing along to it.

When love won't let you, walk away

And it can't help who it loves

And you find yourself giving it away

When you think you're in love

Apparently I had been singing just a little too loudly, for he had heard me. "You have a beautiful voice," he said. I swear if I wasn't African- American, he would have seen me blush.

"Shut up," I replied. I had been so embarrassed that I had to find out a way to change the subject. "Can I ask you a question, Paul?" I asked.

" You just did," he replied. He turned to see the scowl that was on my face, and smiled my favourite smile, "I'm joking ask me anything," Paul replied. "Okay, well," I began. "Turn left at the stop sign, by the way," I said as I began to show him exactly how to get to my house. " Well, I heard some stories about you today, like why you were expelled, and I'm not saying I believe them or anything, I just want to know what really happened and you know why you got expelled." I said in one long sentence that I was even surprised he caught on to every word I said.

"Hmm, and what exactly did you hear?" he asked. I bit my lip," How you fought a teacher, and vandalized the whole school. Turn right here," I said.

"That's not all true. Yes, I did get into a fight, but definitely not with the teacher. But unfortunately, when he tried to pull me off, I never knew who was touching me, so I swung at them, not knowing it was a teacher. As for the vandalizing part, well that's why I got into the fight in the first place. The dude was trying to frame me for doing that, so I wasn't just about to let me do that without any consequences."

"Oh," was all I could mutter as I began to pay attention to the rhythm of the rain drops. Who knew something so simple could be so beautiful. I guess this guy was already having an effect on how I viewed the world.

"Are you scared?" he asked as he drove, while gazing at me at the same time.

"No," I said as I turned to return his gaze. I needed to stop doing that, because I swear my thoughts just get lost in his eyes. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because, you said you would never hurt me. But then again you're a guy, and you're words mean nothing. " I said. I had to say the last part, because it was true, men are all liars. "Turn here, it's number 29," I said as we approached my house.

"Well thanks for the ride Paul," I said as I unlocked my seatbelt and opened the door. I was stopped by him, suddenly grabbing my arm. I turned to look at him, waiting for him to open his mouth and say something, but he never did. "Is there something you wanted to say Paul," I said as he was still holding onto my arm.

His grip on my arm loosened, as he then completely let go of my arm. "Um, well, actually, umm, have a good night," he said. I knew that this wasn't what he had to say, but I decided to let it go, considering the amount of homework that was waiting for me when I enter my bedroom door.

I tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear, "Uh, okay. You too Paul. Bye," I said as I walked out of the car. I ran to my door, for it was still raining, took out my keys and opened my door. Before I went inside, I quickly waved goodbye to Paul, and entered inside my warm house.

If I wasn't sure about anything in this would, of one thing I would be certain. That I would definitely be dreaming about Paul tonight, even if I could be able to help it.


	2. Trust Issues

**Chapter 2: Trust Issues**

I awoke the following day with a smile on my face. Just as I predicted, I dreamt about Paul. I'm not exactly sure of what happened in the dram, but I know for certain that he was there. I was thanking the heavens that it was finally the weekend, but also cursed under my breath because that meant that I wouldn't see Paul until Monday. I knew Bella was busy with Edward today, and although they invited me to join them, I didn't want to be the third wheel, so I decided to give Jake a call.

"_Hello," _a deep voice said on the other line.

"Jacob Black, I swear I haven't seen you in years. Have you forgotten about your little old friend up here in Forks?"

He laughed a deep laugh, "_Haha, you know that I could never forget you. What's up?" _

"Nothing, I'm just really bored, and I have nothing to do today, so I decided I would swing by."

He paused for a moment, and this was so unlike Jacob. Usually whenever I invited myself over to his house, he would agree right away. But this time, it was if he was thinking about whether to hang out with me or not.

"Jake, you still there?" I asked.

"_Yeah yeah sorry. Um yea sure you can come by but.." _He didn't finish his sentence.

"But what Jacob?,"  
_  
"Sam and the gang are going to be coming by too. I mean this will be good, now you all can know each other, and be friends."_

"Hold on Jake, did I miss something. I swear you hated them, and now all of the sudden you're hanging out with them?"

_"It's a long story Jess," _

I rolled my eyes, "Trust me Black, I've got time.

"Look, you're just going to have to trust me!," he said almost in a yell. Oh this boy is going to get it when I see him. How dare he yell at me?

"Yes father. I'll be there in an hour okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye Jakey Poo," I knew he hated it when I called him that, but he deserved it. I quickly hung up before he could say anything. I gathered my towel as I ran to the bathroom to take a bath. When I finished I went into my room, put on my black skinny jeans, and a purple and black sweater. I quickly combed out my bangs and put my hair in my favourite hairstyle, a ponytail. After gathering my cell phone I raced down the stairs, and was met by my mother. I loved my mother dearly and would do anything for her. Our father left after he cheated on her and married some rat named Veronica. The hatred I have for those two is hard to put into words. So now it was just me and my mother, and the occasional phone call from my father.

"Where you are going?," my mother asked as she picked up a piece of litter on the living room floor.

"Jake's. That's okay right?," I asked. I knew it would be okay since she loved Jacey so much, but still it didn't hurt to act like I cared about whether it was okay or not.

"Of course it's okay, but make sure you come home on time. I want you to have enough time to finish your homework." Even though it _was_ Saturday, and I had the entire day tomorrow to do it, for some reason she always wanted my work done on Saturday.

"Yes mother," I said as I leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. It was a sunny day, with a cool breeze so I decided against bring my jacket with me. The great thing about my house was that I could just walk through my back yard which led into the woods, and within five minutes I would be in La Push. It was like entering an entire new country when you went into La Push. The best part of La Push was that everyone knew each other, and it was sort of like a family, well with the exception of Sam and his gang. I made a mental note to make sure Jacob told me everything about them, and how exactly they started to talk. I was soon in front of the red cabin that Jacob called home. I knocked twice on the door before someone that looked like Jacob opened the door.

"Jake?" I questioned. The boy then smiled, and I knew right there that it was my Jake. How could he have grown so big in so little time? He was at least 6'7 and incredibly more muscular.

"Hey Jess, long time no see," he said as he swept me into a huge bear hug. As soon as he touched me, my whole body was on fire. I had to quickly push him away, because I couldn't take the heat any more. His hold was hard to break however, and I barely wiggled out of his grip.

"Holy, Jacob. What's up with your temperature? You're not sick are you?" I asked very concern.

Jacob laughed, "I'm perfectly fine, with a few exceptions, but fine none the less."

I walked passed him, and noticed that the house had been exactly the same way it had been three months ago. The only difference is that there were some scraps, and broken furniture in the room, as if a couple of animals engaged in a battle here.

"Well since you're fine, you have no reason to _not_ tell me about why you've started to hang out with Sam."

"It's a long story,"

I rolled my eyes, as I kissed my teeth, "Bullshit Jacob. I get that you don't want to tell me, but I thought we were best friends. Well I guess the _were_ part is right, considering that that is past tense."

"Jess, were still best friends. I just can't tell you."

"Can't or won't Jacob." I noticed that he didn't answer that, so I decided that I had had enough. If he didn't trust me, than his loss. I wasn't going to beg for my supposed best friend to tell me something he didn't want to. I preceded towards Jacob who was located in front of the door.

"A friendship is supposed to be based on trust Jake, and I guess we just don't have any," I said as I walked away from him, and was just about to open the door, until I heard a bunch of racket coming from behind me.

"Jacob, where were you last night, didn't you have patrolling to -"The mysterious voice suddenly paused as I turned around to look at this man I have never seen before. I recognized Quill and Embry, but that was about it. Even though I recognized them, there were still much bigger than I remembered.

Jake ran a hand through his hair, "Um Jessica, meet Sam, Jared, Seth, Brady and Collin. You already know Quill and Embry," he said as he pointed to each of them. So these were the scoundrels that stole my Jake away from me. I glared at Sam, giving him the most evil look I could. However it was hard to continue to give him my evil stare, when he smiled one of the most genuine smiles I have ever seen.

"Hello Jessica. Jacob's been talking a great deal about you," said Sam.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really. I was under the impression that he had forgotten about me."

"See, I told you I hadn't," Jacob said as he smiled, and stuck his tongue out at me. I noticed that they all looked alike, which could be understandable since they all like had the same ansecestors, but still, they looked _really _alike.

"So is there like something in the water down here. Because you guys are all really huge."

They all laughed a loud laugh, which almost shook my insides. "Yeah, I guess you could say that," Sam said. I was just about to ask what he meant by that, until a voice coming from the back stopped me.

"Where is that little mutt?" boomed a voice, who seemed really angry. When he finnlay appeared, Paul's angry eyes turned soft as he looked in my direction. "Oh, hey Jess. Didn't know you would be here."

"Yeah, didn't think you would be here either. Well since all of you guys are here I guess I could ask you guys all at the same time. Before you arrived I was just asking Jacob just exactly how all you guys just joined to form some huge gang. I mean considering that he hated your guts, and would even talk shit behind your backs," I was going to continue until Jacobs fiery hand found its way to cover my mouth.

"Sorry, she must have woken on the wrong side of the bed," Jacob said as he apologized for my rude behaviour. I didn't care though, considering they were the reason why I barely saw Jake anymore. It was like he chose them over me, and he knew me way longer.

"Uh Paul," Jacob said as he removed his hand from my mouth. "Would you be so kind to show Jessica that thing,"

Paul looked up, trying very hard to avoid my gaze. "What thing?"

Jacob rolled his eyes, "You know the thing, the place." I obviously knew that this was just some type of ploy to get me out of the house, and was very sure that there was no such thing as "the thing." I wasn't stupid after all.

"Yeah sure," Paul replied as he proceeded to walk towards us. Soon he was right in front of me as he grabbed my arm to lead me out of the house. Even though we were outside the house now, I couldn't help but notice that he was still touching me. I tensed and I think he thought that that was a sign to let go of me, and he did.

"So since I already figured out that there's no particular thing or place that you have to show me, where do you plan on taking me?" I asked.

He smiled, and again my heart stopped for about two seconds, " You're a smart girl, he just wanted to get rid of you," he said ignoring my question.

"Why?" I asked. How dare he try to get rid of me.

He shrugged, "I guess he figured that I would want to spend some time alone with you."

"Well, were alone," I said as I pointed out the obvious. "Where do you want to go?" I looked up at him and he looked as if he were concentrating hard on the perfect place to take me. Personally, I didn't care, because it didn't matter where we went, as long as I was with him. Wait did I really just say that. Man I really need to stop watching those corny chick flicks.

He glanced down at me, literally bending his head just to make eye contact with me. I wasn't even that short, as I stood at a good 5'6, but compared to him, I was just a little shrimp. "I have an idea. Follow me." He had said that in a commanding way, so I just stood there, as I folded my arms across my chest. I was not going to follow him like a lost puppy.

"Please," he pleaded as he uncrossed my arms, and took my left hand in his. Although it was hot, my hand felt safe and comfortable in his. He led me through the woods, and I figured it was a short cut to wherever he was taking me. Soon the end of the woods appeared, and I was met by the sound of the lake's water crashing together.

"I come here a lot, to think," he said as we walked across the beach to sit on a log located near the shore.

He still held my hand, as I turned to look at him,"About what?" I knew it was none of my business, but I was still hoping that he would tell me.

However he turned, breaking our stare, and looked towards the water. "As of yesterday, you."

A smile quickly crept upon my lips and I turned quickly to the other side, trying to conceal it. He laughed, and I knew that he had already seen my smile. "Jessica," he started.

"Hmm," I replied as I turned back around to face him. God he was beautiful, and I loved the way his jaw formed when he was thinking hard about something.

"Tell me something about you. And I don't mean stuff like the questions I asked you yesterday. Tell me something deeper."

I thought about it for a second, and even though I just meant him yesterday, there was something about him that just made me trust him, which was really weird, because I usually don't trust men. "How deep, because I can get pretty deep." I wasn't prepared for what he was about to do next. He leaned close to me as if he were going to kiss me, which I deeply wished he had, but he didn't.

"As deep as you can get." I took a deep breath in, "Well here it goes. When I was ten, my father left me and my mother, for another bitch. Excuse the language. But yeah, from that day on, I guess I have never been able to trust men. It's not like I thought you guys are all the same, it's just that I know what you guys are capable of. The way my mother was so depressed, and cried for months was something I never want to go through, and I swore to myself that I would never let a man into my heart the way my mother did."

"Well you're right. Not all men are the same."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah that's what I said, until Nathan McKenzie showed up. We started dating in the sixth grade, and lasted until the tenth grade. We went out for four years, and the jerk had the nerve to cheat on me. But get who he cheated on me with. My own fucking cousin who was visiting from New York. The worst thing is that I see Nathan every day. By the way he goes to our school, and every time he passes me, he smiles as if nothing happened."

"He obviously didn't deserve you Jess, considering he cheated on you. But can I ask you something, but you have to answer honestly."

"Sure, what?"

" Don't get mad but I sort of found out from Jacob, that you still harbour great feelings for that guy." Now I was raging with angry, and I stood cutting off his sentence.

"Jacob told you that ?," I yelled. I didn't care who heard me, I was so angry now that plots about how to kill Black was forming in my head. Paul rose, and tried to calm me down by rubbing my arms up and down, but I moved. I really wasn't in the mood to be touched.

"He didn't tell me technically. Like I said I just found out from him. But as I was saying, I need to ask you something. If Nathan tried by any chance to get you back, would you go back to him."

I never really thought about it, I mean yeah I would have fantasies of it, but I never really thought of it as a reality. I loved Nathan, and that silly part of me still did. I mean he was my first love. My first boyfriend, first kiss, and first person I ever said I love you to, but could I trust him again?

"Honestly, I don't know.' I whispered. Obviously this was not the answer that Paul was looking for because he turned away from me, and was beginning to shake again.

"So let me get this straight. This guy that you have been dating for four years, cheats on you, with your cousin, and yet there is a possibility that you would get back with him ?" he yelled angrily.

"It's more complicated than that. He was my first love Paul, you don't just forget about people like that."

"You're right, you don't. But you also don't go back with people that hurt you like that. You're just going to get hurt again."

"Oh that's rich coming from you. Considering your some man whore here in La Push. Yeah you thought I didn't know about that did you." Suddenly he stopped shaking, and he looked at me with pleading eyes. He walked towards me, and extended his hand to touch me, but I moved away.

"I've changed now."

Wow, it looks like Jessica's gossip was true. Well at least she got one thing right. "So let me get _this_ straight. You can change but he can't. You're such a hypocrite Paul. I'm leaving now." I said as I turned to walk towards the woods. Even though I knew that I would get lost on my way to Jacob's I didn't care. I just didn't want to be around Paul right now. But before I could walk away, he suddenly grabbed me, causing me to turn and face him.

"It's different with me."

"How so?"

He sighed, as he ran his free hand over his face, "It's complicated."

"What is with you La Push men. You can never tell someone anything. Either it's a long story or in your case, 'It's complicated'. But since you're not going to tell me, I guess there's nothing really left to say." And with that I found a way to wriggle myself out of his hard grip and proceeded to the woods. I concluded that it would be good to get lost, because it would give me a chance to get my thoughts together.


	3. A New Job

**Chapter 3: A New Job**

**Paul's POV  
**"So you're telling me that you just let her run off, in the middle of the woods, knowing that she could get lost, knowing that there are fucking vampires running around Forks, Paul. God, what the hell were you thinking?" Honestly Jacob had every right to be angry with me, I just did something so very stupid.

"I don't know okay. I figured it was best to give her some space. The last thing on my mind was vampires." This was true. Vampires were everything I hated and despised, and Jessica she was everything I loved all wrapped up in one. I don't know what I would do if I found out that she was hurt, crying out for pain right now, all because of me.

"My question is what kind of guy, let's his imprint wonder, _alone_ in these woods. I don't care if it's still light out, something could have happened to her. She's not even answering my phone calls. Hold on, I think I'll call her house, maybe her mom will answer."

I ran my hands through my hair, and then over my face. God I had been such an idiot. Why the fuck did I let her even leave my sight. As much as I wanted to punch Jacob for what he just said, he was right. What kind of werewolf was I? I heard him talking to someone on the phone, and I figured it was Jessica's mom. I wonder if she would like me. I turned to look at Jacob, and he had a smile on his face, so I'm guessing it was good news.

"Good news, Jessica just got home a few minutes ago," Jacob said clearly relieved. I just nodded my head, as I left his house, and wondered into the wilderness. There was sonly one way to take away the rage that I was feeling inside my chest, and slowly, my silver fur started to rise.

**Jessica's POV**

I was still furious with Paul by the time I had gotten home. My mother asked me what happened at Jacob's house that had gotten me so upset, (I slamming the door was just a sign of my anger) but I just yelled "Nothing," as I ascended up the stairs. Finally I plumped down on my bed, and my phone suddenly rang, my favourite song, "Good Girls Go Bad," but I didn't pick up, because I saw that it was that backstabber Jacob. I also heard my house phone ring, but I figured it was for my mom since she picked it up. Jacob was probably wondering why I wasn't by Paul's side, when he finally went back to Jake's house. But whatever screw them both. I'm better off with having as little as fake people in my life.

I awoke on Monday morning, knowing that school was just an hour and a half away. After brushing my teeth, showering, and putting on my clothes, I raced out of the house. I was finally ready to leave my house, and was soon out the door. In what it seemed to be record time, I reached school, and was at my locker puling out my books. I slammed my locker door, while at the same time dropping the books, because there stood Paul leaning against the locker beside next to me, scaring the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly as he bent over and picked up my books for me. He gave them to me, as I muttered, "Thanks." I began to walk away, but his quick and hot hand caught me forcing me to turn around.

"What?" I asked annoyed. A hurt look spread across his face, and I immediately felt bad for having such a harsh tone.

"I just wanted to apologize for Saturday. I didn't mean to upset you." He said as his brown eyes bore deeply into mine.

I was hypnotized for about a second, forgetting about everything that surrounded me. The only thing that mattered right now was my conversation with the man standing in front of me.

"Apology accepted. I really don't feel like adding this to the list of the reasons why I'm in a bad mood," I said.

"What's the matter," Paul said in such a sweet tone, that I actually melted. Yeah I know right, weird.

"Well besides the fact that I'm failing history, my mother isn't getting enough money from my father for me, so now she has to work double shifts," I said in one sentence.

"Is there any way I could help?" he asked.

I thought about this for a second. Yeah you could give me 100 000 dollars and that should cover it. "Not unless you're like a genius in history, or get me a job," I said in a very sarcastic tone. I would have thought he had known that I was being sarcastic about the ending part, until I saw him raise his eyebrow.

"What do you know about cars?" he asked me.

"About the same amount as I know the reason to why World War One started."

He chuckled a laugh that rocked my insides, "Okay so we can't get you a job where you're actually touching the cars, but how about working the cashier, and dealing with the costumers?"

I thought about this for a second. Me, Jessica Carter, working. I know my mom would need my help, and it wouldn't hurt gaining some work experience for my future resume.

"When do I start?" I asked anxiously.

"How about after school?"

The only thing running through my mind the whole day of school was working with Paul after school. As soon as the bell rang, Paul and I got into his car, and drove up to La Push. However I was really hoping that I wouldn't see a certain Jacob Black.

"So that's how you work the register," Paul said after giving me a grand tour of the garage. Even though it was small, there was something welcoming about it and I loved it.

"I don't know how I could ever thank you Paul or repay you."

He smiled, "How about you call me the greatest person in the world, and we'll call it even."

"How about, no," I said as I stuck out my tongue. There was no way in hell that I was going to feed his ego.

"Hmm," he started as he came closer towards me. "I have an idea." As he said this he brought his right hand to cup my left cheek, bringing his face closer to mine. Our mouths were only a few centimetres apart, and I smelt the sweet scent that radiated off of him. I inhaled deeply, never wanting to leave the position I was in. He leaned in closer, but pulled back at the sound of a costumer.

"Excuse me, but I'm here to pick up my car, not watch make out sessions." I could recognize that voice anywhere, and turned around to see Nathan, yes my Nathan staring at us. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt which brought out his magnificent blue eyes, along with a simple pair of jeans. He had a certain annoyed look on his face, and I knew this was the beginning of a confrontation.

He caught my stare, and jerked his head to the side, as if he were concentrating on something, "Jessica, is that you?" I swear I have the worst luck. "What are you doing in La Push, and more importantly what are you doing with _him." _He said as he pointed to Paul. I saw Paul begin to shake again, and knew that the angry Paul was about to erupt.

I folded my arms across my chest, " I could ask you the same question."

"Well I've always heard that things were cheap in this...," he paused to direct his comment to Paul ," wait what do you call this place? I mean it's way too small to be even considered a town." He paused again and spoke to me, "Jessica, I never known you to hang around people who are clearly lower you." I could have sworn that I heard Paul growl, as he stepped towards Nathan. I put my hand on his chest to stop him, as he lowered his head to look at me. It was if all the anger of his eyes vanished, and Paul was back to normal.

"Listen," he began, "Just get your car, pay my cashier and leave."

"Ohh, you work here Jess? Why didn't you come ask me for a job at the supermarket? It beats working in this dump." With every word that came out his mouth, I began to question just why I feel in love him. But again, the memories began to flood, back to when he wasn't such a jerk, and we were happy together.

"Don't you have something better to do, like fuck those little sluts that you have wrapped around your finger?" I asked in a very annoyed tone.

"Speaking of that, how's your cousin doing? Damn was she good. I wonder how you would be Jess?" I was about to walk up to him and slap the shit out of him, but Paul beat me to it.

"You son of a bitch," Paul roared, as he ran towards Nathan, pushing him and knocking him into the wall. I felt as if the while garage was going to come crashing down, with the amount of strength Paul used on Nathan. Paul raised his right fist to knock Nathan out, but I caught his hand just in time. He got up, stared at me, and for the first time since being with him, I actually feared for my safety. He got up rather quickly and ran out of the garage. All I could see was a very blurry silhouette of Paul, and I rubbed my eyes to see if I was seeing correctly. However by the time I did that, he was gone.

Nathan soon got up, grunted as he handed me a thirty dollar bill, went to his car, and soon he was driving out of the garage, and I was left alone.

I decided to take out my book that was in my knapsack, hoping that it would pass the time until Paul came back, if he ever did end up coming back. After fifteen minutes of reading, I put my book down, and went outside to enjoy some fresh air.

"Looking for me?" a masculine voice said behind me. I turned around to see Paul, who was now wearing different clothes.

"You changed your clothes. Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I like to change into clean clothes after doing bad behaviour."

"Hmm, I guess that's daily then."He smiled, causing me to also smile. "Hey I'm sorry about Nathan, I know he can be a jackass."

"I've noticed. How the hell did you ever love him?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. I was an immature child, so sue me. Beside you think stupid things when you're in love, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," I heard him say softly

"Really?" I asked. What exactly had he meant by that?

"Yeah, like take for instance the circumstance I'm in right now. I'm in love with this girl, but I shouldn't be. I don't want to bring her any harm or danger that I'm bound to bring her."

Paul was in love. Love, with someone who wasn't me. Why should I care, was what I was asking myself. But it didn't stop my heart from hurting from the thought that he was in love with some other bitch. I did my best to not let Paul see how much his words affected me. So I put on a fake smile.

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

He chuckled, "Are you really asking me this, Jessica?"

I nodded my head up and down, "Yup."

"You'll figure out in due time," he said as he winked, and walked back into the garage. Truth is, I wanted to know right now, so I can make my plans to murder the slut.

Wait, am I really trying to come up with plan to kill the girl he loved, considering that I just meet the man.

O boy, I really have a problem on my hands.


	4. Don't Believe Everything You Hear

**Chapter 4 : Don't Believe Everything You Hear**

**_Read && Review Please :) :)_**

"Mom!" I yelled from my room. Being the protective mom that she was, she immediately dropped whatever she was doing, and ran to my room.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked frantically.

"I lost my birthstone ring that you gave me," I said in a concerned voice. I began to pace back and forth wondering where I left my birthstone sterling silver ring. Her face dropped from worried to relief. Mom sighed, "The way you screamed made it sound like you were being attacked by some wolf," she said as she chuckled warmly.

"Mom, this isn't funny. You know how important that ring was to me. You gave it to me on my 10th birthday. The birthday before my life started to crumble, before dad left us," I said seriously.

"Okay sweetie, I'll look around the house for it," Mom said, as she left my room. By now my room looked like a tornado came through, with all my jewellery, clothes, and shoes all over the place. I began to rummage through my dirty laundry basket in case my ring had fallen into it, when I heard the doorbell ring. However right now who ever was at the door wasn't important, all that mattered was me finding my ring. Five minutes passed, and I realized that I hadn't heard the door close, meaning that who ever was at the door was still here. I got up, and walked towards the top of the staircase which gave me full view of who was standing at the door. As if we had some bond that made us aware of each others were abouts, Paul looked up and locked his eyes with mine. I suddenly felt a shortness of breath, as I coughed quickly to try and get some air back.

"There you are Jessica," my mom said as she turned around to talk to me, as I slowly began to descend the stair case. "You're friend Paul over here, was gentleman enough to bring you you're ring this late at night," she said as she grinned holding my ring in her hand. I knew that grin well enough to know that she was trying to tease me, but whatever I'll deal with her later.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I took the ring from her hand. It wasn't that I was not grateful for him bringing me my ring, it was just I felt awkward having my mom there.

"No problem," he said as he flashed an irresistible smile. My mom looked from Paul to me, and back again, before clearing her throat, "Well I'm going to bed right now. Paul is free to stay until 12:00am, meaning you have 10 minutes." I nodded as I hugged my mom goodnight.

"Good night ," Paul said, still leaning on the door post. "Don't call me , it makes me seem so old. Call me Samantha," she said smiling, heading upstairs.

"Call me Samantha?" I mocked, "Since when did you and my mom become so close," I asked Paul.

He shrugged, "We were having a nice conversation until you interrupted."

I scoffed, "Yeah right. That's why you're still at the door, instead of sitting on a comfy couch in my living room. I'm sure she was really intrigued by your conversation," I said sarcastically.

He leaned in a bit, catching me off guard. I was starting not to like the way he made me feel when he was so close. "If you must know, she asked me many times to come in, but I declined. I wasn't planning to stay long."

"Well, you didn't have to come all the way here at this time of night to bring me my ring. You could have just given it to me at school," I said.

Again he shrugged, "I guess I wanted to see you tonight, you know before I go to bed." A smile slowly began to creep on my face, but I quickly erased it, and replaced it with my poker face.

He laughed at my attempt to hide my smile. His laugh caused my insides to shake, causing me to laugh with him, breaking my poker face. Damn him, I thought. "It's getting late, you should go."

Paul ran his hand through his beautiful black locks. "Yeah I should," he said as he began to leave, but instead changed his mind, as he turned back around. "So I come here this late to return something of yours, and I don't even get a thank you?" he asked.

"I said thank you," I answered confused. Paul didn't answer, but instead stared at me. Then he began to stare up and down, and back up before shaking his head as if he was clearing his head. I then realized what exactly I was wearing. I had on white short shorts, with a pink tank top. Good attire to sleep with, not good attire to wear in front of a growing male with raging hormones.

"Mhmm," Paul said, thinking out loud. "I was thinking of a different thank you." I didn't have time to register what he meant by that, because I was quickly engulfed in Paul's embrace with both hands being wrapped around my waist. I placed my two hands on Paul's hard chest, trying to keep my balance because for some reason I became really light headed. Maybe it was because of Paul's hot skin temperature, or possibly the fact that our bodies were so close at the moment. He brought one of his hands to my left cheek, stroking it softly. My lips parted, trying to get more air in my lungs. I looked up to see Paul's brown orbs locked on me as he brought his face and lips closer. The second his lips brushed upon mine, a burst of electricity shot from the top of my head to the soles of my feet. The current of electricity through me would have continued had it not been for my mother.

"By the way Jessica, could you please turn," she started, and stopped as she caught a full view of us. "off the lights in the basement. I forgot to do that."

"Will do,"I responded as I tried to push Paul off of me. It wasn't easy at first, but he finally willing did it. My mom said a quick goodbye again, before going off to bed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said, as I cleared my throat. He nodded, as he leaned in to kiss me on my cheek. I began to feel a tingling sensation on the cheek that he just kissed.

"See ya tomorrow Jess," he said as he turned and walked into the darkness of the night.

The next day at school, Paul wasn't in math class, leaving me to sit at the front of the class all by myself. I would turn around now and then to Bella, who would give me a sympathetic look, and every time I did the witch would catch me, and tell me if I continued to turn around in her class I would be making my way to the office soon. God, how I hated Ms. Embridge, for putting me here. So when the old hag asked me to answer a question, I told her "Why don't you, since you're the teacher. Or let me guess you don't know how too?" The whole class erupted with laughter, and I had to admit that even I found it pretty funny. Unfortunately Embridge didn't and sent me straight to the principals office. Mr. Bowling didn't really give me that much of a lecture cause he liked me and knew that I didn't act this way with my other teachers, so he let me finish some homework from other classes in his office. After spending an hour in his office, the lunch bell rang and Mr. Bowling let me go.

Walking into the cafeteria, I scanned the room for Bella and Edward. Sometimes he and Bella would sit with his family, and other times he would sit with me. I cut in the lunch line so I could quickly get myself some fries and a chicken sandwich and made my way to where they were sitting.

"Hey guys," I said when I sat down. Bella looked up and smiled, "How was the principal's office?" she asked. I shrugged, "It beats staying in the hag's class so whatever."

Edward smiled as he began to shake his head, "Oh Jessica, you never cease to amaze me. I can not believe you actually spoke those words to your teacher." I gave him a confused look, wondering how he knew, but just assumed that Bella told him.

"Edward, if you were in that class, you would understand why I did it. She hates me," I said as I ate a French fry.

"Who hates you?" a voice said behind me. I turned and sure enough Mr. I don't show up for math class, was standing behind me. He smiled as he took a seat beside me.

"Mrs. Embridge. She kicked me out of class," I said. He chuckled as he took one of my fries, "Man I wish I was there to see that." I scowled at him for stealing my fries, and he noticed. "Next time I'll ask," he said sweetly. It was so hard for me to stay mad at him.

Suddenly he noticed that we weren't alone, as he turned to look at Bella and Edward, actually only Bella, since it seemed like he was ignoring Edward. "Hey, Bella. Didn't see you there."

"Hey Paul," she said back. She suddenly looked really uncomfortable to, as if she noticed the animosity in the air between Edward and Paul. "Jess, Edward and I are going to eat outside, since it's not raining today," she said. I nodded telling her that I would see her later as she left.

"What was that about?" I asked Paul when they left. He clearly knew what I was talking about as he shrugged, "Nothing, I just don't like the guy." "May I?" he asked pointing to my fries, I nodded giving him permission this time.

I decided not to press the issue, and instead asked him why he wasn't in class. "Didn't get much sleep last night, so I decided to catch up on it in the morning," he answered. Before I could ask what exactly he was doing last night, he continued to talk. "Hey what are you doing tonight?" he asked me.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked.

"There's this bonfire down at the beach in La Push, and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" he said. I arched my eyebrow, "Is this some sort of date?" I asked. For the first time since he sat down, his brown iris actually locked with mine, as if he were really looking at me, almost looking on the inside of me. "Do you want it to be?" he asked back. Many smart-ass remarks fluttered through my head, but I decided not to use any of them. Instead I merely nodded my head, as he began to smile genuinely and hard that it reached his eyes.

"Good. I was hoping you would say yes," he said as he took my hand in his. "I hate to leave you here all alone, but I gotta be back at La Push for something." The way he said that last word made me feel as if this "something" was something really serious.

I nodded, "What time should I be at La Push?" I asked. "I was actually planning on picking you up," he answered. I shook my head, "Naw, it's okay. I actually like walking over to the reservation. It allows me to clear my head of things."

He nodded in understanding as he let go of my hand, and I suddenly missed his hot touch. Leaning into my ear he whispered, " See you at 8," and got up swiftly and left the cafeteria. Suddenly I remembered that I would have a hard time tonight coming up with an outfit.

* * *

La Push beach was pretty crowded by the time I got there, and was surprised to find Jacob so easily. He spotted me too, as he began to walk towards me. When he finally reached me, he hugged me, and I reluctantly hugged him back.

"I'm still mad at you," I said half serious, half joking. He knew that I could never stay mad at him for that long. He smiled and quickly replaced his smile with a pout. "I'm really sorry Jess," he said giving me those sad puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes as I sighed," You're forgiven Jake. I still want to know what you're hiding, but you're forgiven."

"Thanks," he said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. We began to catch up on things, and even talked about Bella and Edward. "I know you hate him Jakey, but he's good for her." Jacob didn't answer and I immediately knew that I said the wrong thing. I hated to see him hurt, and just wish the right girl for him would come soon. When he didn't answer I decided to press on, "I mean look at all these pretty girls down here in La Push? Not one of them have caught your attention," I said as I scanned the beach with my hand.

Jake shook his head, "Not one Jess. I love her, why can't she see that?" he asked. I began to rub his shoulder with my hand as I took my other free hand to cup his face , and turned it so that he was looking at me. "Listen to me Jacob Black, I get that you're heart broken over Bella, but you are going to meet an amazing, awesome girl one of these days. I mean look at you? What single girl wouldn't want you?" I reassured him. He smiled a bit, making me feel a bit better.

"Thanks Jessica. I knew there was a reason why I kept you around. I need someone around to constantly be feeding my ego," he joked. I gave him a swift punch to his arm, before we embraced. He quickly however let go of me, as if I were some type of disease.

He cleared his throat and muttered something that sounding like "Oops", but before I asked what he had said, I looked up to see Paul walking towards us. He was wearing a grey and yellow polo shirt, with white shorts, and looked incredibly hot. He narrowed his eyes at us looking from Jake to me, and back to Jake. This time however he was giving him a scowl. Weird, I thought they were close.

"So, I'm going to go get something to eat. See you around Jessica," Jacob said as he left. "You scared him off, you know that?" I said to Paul once Jacob was far away. He merely shrugged, "I tend to do that a lot."

I crossed my arms over my chest," I don't think I should be on a date with a bully," I stated plainly. He furrowed his brow, as if he was trying to register what I had just said. He then sighed, as he took me into his arms. "I'll be a good boy from now on. Scout's honour."

I giggled, "I don't think that's even possible, but thanks for your attempt on trying," I said. He smiled as he let go of me, and I couldn't help the sudden sadness I felt when I was no longer in his arms.

We stood there in silence, as Paul just continued to stare at me. Feeling self- conscious I asked "What?"

He chuckled, "Nothing. It's just that if you keep wearing those type of shorts, you're gonna drive a lot of boys crazy, and I'm going to have to fight a lot of those boys off," he said. I looked down to see what he was talking about. I was wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a purple polo shirt, paired with white flip flops which showed my manicured toe nails. I frankly did not see anything wrong with my outfit.

"What happened to being a good boy?" I teased. He laughed "Hey, even you acknowledged that it's merely impossible for me." We both shared a laugh. "Are you hungry?" I nodded as he took my hand. "Let's go by the fire. I saw them roasting some hot-dogs when I passed by." As me and Paul walked down the beach, I couldn't help the stares that I was getting, particularly from a lot of girls. I shrugged it off, but when I noticed that the staring didn't stop, I began to get a bit annoyed. Paul must have noticed me getting a bit tense, as he squeezed my hand.

"You okay?" he asked concerned. I tried my best to put on a smile, but I just couldn't. So instead I nodded, but Paul saw right through my bullshit. He took his free hand to comb my hair back with his fingers, and began to stroke my cheek with the outside of his hand. He leaned in closer, and when he spoke I felt his cool breath, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're lying," he whispered, "Tell me what's wrong please," he begged. He spoke with such sincerity and concern, and it actually seemed like if I were to be hurt, it would literally broke his heart. The way that he was looking at me, made me feel as if he would go through heaven and hell to protect me. I was beginning to realize that I was falling for every single aspect of him; his protectiveness, his roughness, his good and his bad. I broke his stare, to witness those same girls staring at me, and was immediately brought back into reality.

Pushing him off me, I realized my hand from his. "I'm fine okay? I just realized that I'm not that hungry, but thirsty, so I'm going to get something from the cooler." He nodded as he began to follow me, but I turned around. "Alone," I said. Immediate hurt ran all over his face, as my heart sank, knowing that I was the source of his pain. I didn't wait for his response as I proceeded to walk towards the cooler.

Paul didn't follow me, and although I kind of wished he had, I knew that it was for the best. I needed some time to myself to figure out my feelings for this guy that I just met. These feelings were way too strong, for having just met Paul, and I began to try and figure out how this could be. Before I could however, one of the girls that had previously been gawking me walked towards me as I opened my Sprite can. She was really pretty, tall, and had long black hair. She was wearing a white belly top, and a bikini bottom.

"Theresa," she said as she extended her hand to me. I shook her hand "Jessica." She smiled a fake one might I add, as she continued to speak. "So are you and Paul an item?" My first thought was who the hell was this girl to ask me that, but then I began to actually think about her question. Sure we were pretty close, but he hadn't officially asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Nope," I answered. Theresa sighed, "Good, because you do not want to be involved with a guy like that." Her comments sparked my curiosity. I mean I knew about the rumours of him being a play-boy but I felt that it was necessary to hear the actual truth.

"Why not?" I asked. She pointed to one girl on the beach," you see her, and," she started as she pointed to another girl that was sitting on a log across the beach," and her. They used to be really close sisters, but now they hate each others guts. Paul fucked both of them, and each sister thought that they were in a committed relationship with Paul. Boy were they wrong," she commented.

"Really?" I asked as I arched an eye-brow. She nodded, "He ended up cheating on me too. Told me that each girl he charms and goes out with is just the flavour of the week. He usually plays the protective role, making you think that he's your knight in shining armour, but after he gets you in bed, that act is over. He has some board up in his room, tallying the amount of girls he can get in a month. And about 2 days ago, I heard him bragging to his boys, that his new flavour just happened to be chocolate," she said as she scanned me. "Looks like he took it to a literal sense."

I clenched my jaw in fury. I watched him on the beach, laughing it up with Jake and Embry. I put down my can as I turned to Theresa, "Maybe I'll see you around later," I said immediately leaving her presence. I realized that in order to get to my house from La Push, I would have to walk forward and pass by Paul. I began to quicken my pace, hoping that Paul wouldn't see me as I walked passed him. But of course he saw me, and quickened his pace to catch up to me. When he time he caught up to me, he grabbed me and spun me around.

"Where you going," he asked. I wiggled out of his grip, "Home," I said in a harsh tone.

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure you're okay Jess?" he asked. This fake concern of his finally caused me to snap. "Quit acting like you care okay Paul!"

He stepped closer to me, but of course I backed away, "Of course I care. I care about you Jessica."

I scoffed, "Bullshit. You're just like the rest of them. My dad, Nathan, and 90% of males out there," I spat. I attempted to walk away, but Paul made sure that, that wouldn't happen.

"Let go of me !," I practically yelled. I saw Jacob and Embry turn my way, and although I should be embarrassed that I was causing a scene, at the moment I didn't care. All I cared was about leaving this stupid party and going home. Paul stared at me for a moment, and sighed as he let go of me. So much hurt was plastered on his face, but I could care less right now. I turned, leaving the beach and Paul behind me, hoping to God that he wouldn't follow me.


End file.
